Impulse
by plainwhitets.bluecrush
Summary: He let go and watched as she ran off, guilt being one of things he felt along with hurt, confusion, and the impulse to run after her. Shess, sorta


**This is just something that popped into my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to leave it a oneshot or make it a story, tell me what you think I should do. The song is 'Beautiful Eyes' by Taylor Swift. It's a bomb song, I recommend listening to it. I don't own anything but the plot. Not Connect 3 or Tess Tyler… or 'Beautiful Eyes' none of my songs are this good.**

* * *

Tess sat on the dock, staring at the sunset. It was after Final Jam, she had left when Mitchie and Shane started to sing together. Tess really liked Shane but, she knew she could never have him. She was too much of a drama queen, too cold hearted, too much of a bitch. She sighed. She picked up her black 1968 Gibson J-45. No one knew she could actually play the guitar, they all thought she was a pop queen. Tess remembered the times she and Shane were close, before they drifted apart. Tess was in love with him, no doubt about that.

Music was Tess's escape. Her escape from everything, her heartbreak, her 'friendships', her mother. Tonight she was hurt. Sure, it hurt her when her mother had taken a phone call during her performance but, it hurt even more to see Shane look at Mitchie they way he used to look at her.

_your beautiful eyes stare right into mine  
and sometimes i think of you late at night  
i don't know why  
i wanna be somewhere where you are  
i wanna be where..._

_  
your here, your eyes are lookin into mine  
so baby, make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
i'm lookin through your  
i'm lookin through your eyes.._

_i wake up, i'm alive  
in only a little while, i'll cry cause your my lullaby  
so baby, come hold me tight  
cause i, i wanna be everything you need  
i wanna be where..._

_your here, your eyes are lookin into mine  
so baby, make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
i'm lookin through your  
i'm lookin through your eyes.._

_just as long as your mine  
i'll be your everything tonight  
let me love you, kiss you  
baby, let me miss you  
let me see your...  
dream about, dream about your eyes  
eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes..._

She sang and stopped playing. She looked out onto the lake one more time and thought about Shane's beautiful hazel eyes. The sun was just about to set. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?" she asked herself. "Who said he doesn't?" she heard a voice behind her. Tears had come out of her eyes and she furiously tried to wipe them away. "Shane?" she sniffed. Shane had come up behind her a sat down, grabbing her into his arms. Tess now lied on his chest. "Why aren't you with Mitchie?" Tess asked him, still sniffling.

Shane just hugged her tighter. "I don't love Mitchie, I love you," he said simply. Tess was confused. "But, you and her singing… and you trying to find her… and the way you looked at her…" she trailed off. Shane kissed her head. "Mitchie's a nice girl but, you're the one for me." "You don't mean that," Tess sighed. "How could you? I've been nothing but a bitch to you and Mitchie and everyone else." Shane stroked her hair, setting his chin atop of her head at the same time. It took a while for her words to register in his head. When he finally got it, he pulled away from her. She turned her head to see Shane staring at her with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Is that what you think?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing. "Tess, I know you, I know what goes inside your head. Your not a bitch, you never were, and you never will be. You're just… misunderstood," he concluded. Tess just chuckled bitterly. "How would you know how I am? You ignored me this whole summer. Hell, you ignored me for the past three years!" she yelled at him. Shock spread across Shane's face. Tess stood up and started to run away but, she didn't get very far before Shane grabbed her wrist tightly.

She turned to look at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Let go of me," she hissed. Shane could see the hurt in her eyes. He let go and watched as she ran off, guilt being one of things he felt along with hurt, confusion, and the impulse to run after her.

* * *

**Well that was a twist for an ending. Anyways, click that blueish-lavenderish-purpleish button in the corner… you know you wanna review. Maybe if you click it, you'll turn into a mermaid!! You never know!**


End file.
